


No. Stay. - SKAM Fic Week Day 2

by bashfulisak



Series: SKAM Fic Week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Nooreva, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, and lots of fluff, just a lot of cuddles, noora x eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Noora asks Eva if she has plans for Friday, which turns out to be a dinner, and Eva and Noora spend the night together <33





	No. Stay. - SKAM Fic Week Day 2

"H? H as in, do you have a drug problem or H as in do you have plans for Friday night?" Noora asked again when they were sitting in Spanish the day after meeting the rest of the girls. "I figured I'd ask again, since we were slightly interrupted." Noora's smile is radiating throughout Eva's whole body, sending tingles down into her toes, warmth through her chest.

"I, uh—I don't have plans, no. I don't think I have a drug problem, either?" Eva's giggle is nervous and she can't help but fidget with her pen. She can feel Noora's eyes on her as she reaches over her hand and lays it on top of hers, causing her to halt her movements as Noora's fingers somewhat wrap around her hand and she gives it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"Great! You know, if your uncomfortable with going out for dinner or coming over to mine—"

"Wait, wait. _Dinner_?" Eva asks carefully, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, dinner? Is that okay with you?" Noora responds, and Eva catches herself glancing down at her red-stained lips.

"Yes. Yes, dinner is okay. Uh, you could cook for me at mine? My mom is rarely, almost never home so we could just have a peaceful dinner?"

Noora's grin widens, her eyes bright and sparkling and Eva is melting. "Amazing! I can stop by at around six?"

Eva allows herself a genuine smile at that, giving a nod. "Sure."

—

On Friday, Eva is pacing near the front door by the time the clock strikes 5:30. Her heart feels like it's going at the speed of a hummingbird's wings, and she can't help but occasionally bite at her fingernails. Her mermaid hair is long and loose at her shoulders, and she even decided to dress nice for the occasion. _Would it be really hard to charm Noora in just one night?_ Eva wonders, her eyes averting to the front door and then quickly back down to her feet. , Eva continues. _But in my house. Should I still host her as a guest? Serve her?_

Her thoughts are interrupted to the sound of the doorbell buzzing and Eva can feel her heart almost drop into her stomach from her nerves. She lets out a sigh, wiping her sweaty hands onto her skirt as she steps forward, hand on the door knob and soon she's twisting it and opening the door to reveal a glowing, and she means glowing, Noora. A white blouse tucked into dress pants that are just above her ankles, a dusty pink on her lips—different from the deep red she was wearing earlier—and her hair is a bit tousled from the breeze outdoors but Eva is just taking all of her in, mouth open in awe. 

There's a bit of awkward silence as Noora clears her throat, shifting her weight as she clutches a handbag. "Might I come in?" She asks tentively at which Eva stutters for a moment, moving away from the entrance to allow Noora to step in.

"Please, please! Come in. Hi, Noora," Eva manages and Noora gives her a soft smile.

"Hi, Eva."

"I, um..." _Fuck_. She's so nervous. "Would you like a drink? Maybe some wine?" Eva offers but Noora shakes her head, her nose scrunching up a bit in a hint of disgust.

"No, thank you. I can get started on dinner if you'd like?" Noora asks, and Eva is thankful that her mother stocked the fridge only a few days previous before heading back out on a business trip.

"Sure! Whatever you feel like making is fine."

Noora gives a nod, making her way into the kitchen and Eva follows quietly, hands knitted together and placed in front of her as Noora begins the preparation. "Do garlic roasted potatoes and chicken sound alright to you?" 

Eva gives a nod, but doesn't say anything as Noora digs through the cabinets and fridge to find what she needs. Eva watches as she dices the potatoes, tossing them with an oil and spices, seemingly coating them before spreading them out on a small pan. After what Eva thinks is half an hour, Noora takes two chicken breasts and opens the oven, using a fork to move around the potatoes before sending the two chicken breasts in the middle of the pan. Then, she's closing the oven again. The kitchen stays quite all while Noora is cooking, Eva sitting of the farthest counter, watching her move swiftly around. Eva jumps as she hears a timer go off, which signals Noora to remove the pan with the potatoes and chicken from the oven and as soon as she opens the oven door, Eva is taken aback by a wiff of roasted chicken and potatoes, garlic and other spices filling the air and it all smells so nice.

Eva slides herself from the counter, standing away from Noora but she watches from behind her back as she carefully plates the meal, and Eva is careful to see how neatly everything is place. Eva takes a few more steps back as Noora spins, the plates in her hands as she smiles. 

"Shall we eat?" Eva's nod is eager and she can hear Noora's laugh trail behind her as she rushes into the dining room, finding a seat where Noora gently sets down the dinner in front of her, taking her own spot right next to her with her own. It's quiet as they being, Eva taking the first bite and instantly her mouth is flooded with such delicious flavors that she can barely contain herself as she takes another bite. 

"Good?" Noora asks after a while and Eva gives another nod.

"So, so good. Wow, Noora. You're a fantastic cook."

Eva can see Noora's cheeks gain color. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

They go on with dinner, small and quiet conversation back and fourth every now and then. They finish up, Eva refusing Noora's offer of her to do the dishes, telling her she'll be able to do them in the morning—and then, Eva's heart almost stops. Is date night over?

"Would you like to, uh, maybe watch a movie? With me? On the uh—couch?" Eva asks, her words almost tumbling out of her mouth in a rush.

"Sure, I'd love to. What movie do you have in mind?" 

"Maybe Mean Girls or something? You can pick if you'd like, it doesn't matter—"

"Eva, it's okay. We can watch Mean Girls," Noora says, and Eva smiles in relief at which Noora returns.

"Cool."

They shuffle into the living room, Eva setting up the movie before they both situate themselves on the couch. It's agonizing for Eva, sitting knee to knee with Noora when she wants so badly to just lean into her side as she wraps her arms around her shoulders— 

Eva freezes. Her breathing stills for a split second. Her heart stops as she feels Noora snake an arm up her back and over her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer as the movie drones on in front of them but neither of them remove their eyes from the film—they just envelop each other in one another's presence. 

—

After a while, mid-second movie, Noora's yawn gives away that she's tired and Eva almost chokes on her words, worried that she might be bored with her after just one night together.

"Tired?" Eva asks, trying to settle her nerves.

"A bit..." Noora responds, her voice a bit slow from fatigue.

"Can you walk home? It's quite dark outside now..."

"I took a bike—I really don't feel like walking, or riding a bike for that matter—in the dark," Noora says and Eva feels her stomach tighten.

"You're welcome to stay the night."

Noora looks at her then, raising an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Eva nods, giving a shrug. "I mean, why not? It's Friday night. We can just crash in my room in the basement."

"You're comfortable with that?" Eva nods again and Noora's lips twitch up into a sleepy smile. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

Eva guides them both down the stairs, switching on the light at the bottom that lights up her whole room and Eva can see Noora's smile widen in the corner of her eye. "I can, uh. Take the floor, or something. You can have the bed."

"Eva, this is your house."

"But you're my guest—"

"Technically you're my date."

Eva bites her lip. "It's fine, Noora. I have extra blankets in the closet—"

"Why don't we just share the bed?" Noora offers, licking her lips.

Eva raises an eyebrow. " _Share the bed_?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Oh c'mon, Eva," Noora rolls her eyes. "We're on a date, after all. We should share a bed on the first date."

Eva feels heat rise up into her cheeks. "Like I said, I can take the floor—"

"Eva. We're sharing the damn bed. It's settled."

With a sigh, Eva gives in. "Fine."

Noora grins as Eva moves to her closet, fishing out some sleep clothes and she sets out a pair for Noora on the bed. "You can borrow these—it's just a night shirt and some PJ shorts, bathroom is over there or you can just change wherever. I don't mind."

Noora gives a nod, and they both find themselves stripping and dressing on opposite sides of the room which sends Eva's nerves skyrocketing through the ceiling. After a minute or so, they both give the 'OK' and they climb into the bed, situating themselves—Eva being especially carefully as to where she places herself—as Noora stirs beside her before settling down.

"Goodnight, Eva."

"Goodnight, Noora. Thank you for dinner."

Eva can hear the smile in her words. "You're welcome."

Neither of them say anything more, and Eva stays wide awake, waiting for Noora's breathing to even out to signal that she's sleeping and when it does, Eva lets out a relieved sigh. She finally settles deeper into the sheets, and within a few minutes she's sound asleep with Noora right beside her in her bed.

—

When Eva wakes in the morning, her whole body instantly tenses as she feels arms draped around her waist as she lays on her side. _Noora_. 

She squirms a bit, hearing a small and soft groan as she manages to roll onto her other side, facing Noora, who's eyes are still closed and sleep is still overtaking her senses. Her blonde hair is sprawled on Eva's pillows, and the sunlight that streams from the window behind her catches it just right to make it shine, and Eva allows herself a soft smile. She bites her lip, watching as Noora's eyelashes flutter a bit, signalling she's coming out of sleep and Eva stays completely still, Noora's arms still wrapped loosely around her waist. When her gaze meets Noora, instantly there's a smile growing on both of their faces.

"Good morning," Noora says, her voice quiet and her eyes are still a bit hazy from sleep and Eva's heart swells.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Mm, I did. You?"

"Wonderful."

Eva grins, her eyes never leaving Noora's as she gestures to her arms on her waist. "Cuddly in your sleep?"

Noora blushes, her pale cheeks becoming rosy red, but she doesn't remove her arms. "A bit."

Eva doesn't motion for Noora to remove her arms, either. "It's alright, I don't mind. It's cute. Nice, even."

Noora's eyes drift shut again, and they stay closed for a while and Eva thinks she's fallen back asleep. She bites her lip, straining from Noora's grip and just as she's about to slip from underneath the covers she feels Noora's arms make their way back to her waist, and when she looks back she sees Noora's eyes are still closed and her voice is almost a mumble.

"No, stay."

"Noora, it's morning. We need to get up—"

"No. Please stay. I can make you breakfast, okay? And help you with the damn dishes."

Eva can't help but smile as she crawls back under the covers, cuddling more into Noora than she was before and she tucks a stray band of hair behind Noora's ear and there's just a hint of a smile playing on Noora's lips when she replies. "Okay, fine. I'll stay."

Noora's smile widens, and just before they both drift off back to sleep, she answers. "Thank you."


End file.
